Setsu Pwned Shou
by shattered teardrops
Summary: One Shot - "Don't you know that my kisses, my hugs, my heart, my soul, all my attention and all of me… only belong to my brother?" Setsu directly said without batting an eyelash at Fuwa Shou.
1. Chapter 1

**"Setsu Pawned Sho"**  
One-shot by Shattered Teardrops

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat. It is solely owned by Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

**TEASER/PREVIEW:**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Kyoko limply crawled on the floor crying her heart out and sobbing as soon as she and Ren reached the safe confines of their hotel room. "That bastard made me do something sooooooo stupid again! It was his fault! Arrrggghhh!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I can't believe you'd take advantage of me using acting, Mogami-san…" Tsuruga Ren teased as soon as they entered the hotel room.

"Noooooooooo! I wasn't taking advantage of you! I'm just a conservative Japanese maiden! Aaack! My chastity! My virtue! Oh, no! Now, it is soiled!" Kyoko continued on with her brand of hysterics as she even went as far as to bang her head on the floor. "Tsuruga-san, please kill me now… I actually dared – me, a kouhai – dared to lay my filthy lips on you, my senpai… Please kill me now…!" She looked at Ren with tear-stricken eyes full of remorse.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Just a thought put into paper. I'm gonna post the whole one-shot tomorrow because it is still under editing. Look forward to it then! =)


	2. Setsu Pawned Shou

**"Setsu Pawned Shou"**  
One-Shot by Shattered Teardrops

* * *

**Author's Note: **  
After reading the latest scanslation of Skip Beat online, an idea came to me._ 'What if Fuwa Shou saw Cain and Setsu, and recognized Kyoko?'_ I played upon that thought and so, this fanfiction was born. Enjoy! Oh, and today is Friday the 13th in my time zone. XD

* * *

"Onii-sama, do we really have to eat here? Can't I just cook for you? Don't you like my cooking?" Setsu whined as she looked at Cain while leaning on the table.

Cain's eyes involuntarily widened and looked away before coughing up a little. Little did Setsu know that her all-too skimpy top was exposing way too much skin on the chest part, and it made Cain momentarily go back to being Ren. The combination of looking too cute with a pout while being dressed in bad-as$ clothing was just too much for Ren-acting-as-Cain to handle sometimes. Good thing he caught himself before things got out of hand.

"You're cooking's great. I just don't like seeing you working too hard." Cain casually replied as he took a full whiff of his cigar.

"But Onii-sama! You know that if it's for you, I'll gladly do it, right?" Setsu sweetly insisted with a bright smile. "Because as long as Onii-sama is happy, Setsu is happy, too."

"Yes, I know… But let's just have dinner here tonight, okay? Consider this as my treat for you for being a cute little sister." Cain even gave Setsu his version of a brotherly tap on her head.

Setsu was about to complain that the menu in the restaurant was too expensive when a familiar face within her peripheral view suddenly caught her attention and ultimately shocked her. It didn't really help that no matter what that guy wore, Kyoko (acting as Setsu) would always recognize him.

"Fuwa Shou…" Kyoko was abruptly pulled out from her Setsu persona upon seeing Fuwa Shou enter the restaurant.

Of course, this also caused Ren to look at where Kyoko was staring. He immediately knew that they were in a perilous situation. It would be very bad for both of them if Shou recognized Kyoko acting as Setsu. Ren knew that he had to think fast and do something before Kyoko instantaneously combusted upon the sight of Shou and give herself away.

"Setsu." Cain called out forcefully. "What are you doing? Sit down." He ordered in a growl and crushed his cigar off in an ash tray.

It was then that Kyoko was brought out from her trance-like state with her boiling anger. "Uh, O-Onii-sama… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Setsu said apologetically.

"Forget Shou. What did I say about being in character? You must concentrate on that certain character only and ignore your personal circumstances if you want to be a pro." Ren, speaking as Cain, reprimanded Kyoko who was acting as Setsu.

"I'm sorry…" Setsu (Kyoko) repeated apologetically, bowing her head down low.

"Just now, you made me very angry, Setsu…" Cain's sharp stare bore straight at Setsu who couldn't even meet his eyes. "Do you like your older brother being mad at you, Setsu?" Cain asked with his deathly glare still on his younger sister.

"No! I don't want Onii-sama mad at me!" Setsu was nearly in tears when she looked up to Cain. By then, Kyoko was completely forgotten and Setsu had taken over.

"But just a moment ago, your attention was completely off of me and on that person. You made me feel as if you like that person better than me." Cain's deathly stares morphed into that of hurt, complete with puppy dog eyes and a huge pout – the same kind of expression he used when Setsu just wouldn't give in to his demands.

"That's not true!" Setsu was completely getting riled up by Cain's accusations. "For me, there is nothing more important in the world than you, Onii-sama!" Cain riled up Setsu so much that Kyoko was completely erased and Setsu was the only one present. It was as if Kyoko was thoroughly convinced that she was Setsu and had somehow angered her older brother.

"You won't stray your eyes off me again, will you, Setsu?"

"Yes, Onii-sama! I won't do it again!" Setsu replied, trying to stifle the tears that were threatening to fall down her eyes.

"Good. Now then, I lost my appetite. Let's just go home." And so, as if a switch was clicked off, Cain's puppy dog expression that was meant only for his sister was suddenly hidden again.

Cain abruptly stood up and didn't even wait for Setsu to stand up from her seat before making his way towards the exit of the restaurant. His actuations screamed that he was clearly upset with his sister. Setsu even had to run towards her brother just to catch up to him. And as if to ask for forgiveness, Setsu clung to her older brother's arm tightly.

"Onii-sama… I'm sorry…"

Little did they know that as they got out of that restaurant, Fuwa Shou had already spotted Kyoko's familiar figure beneath the thick make-up, wig and outrageously sexy outfit. It didn't help that he heard her talking to Cain and easily recognized her voice. Since Shou had seen Kyoko's various transformations before, he took everything into consideration and knew that he could not be mistaken that it was Kyoko.

"Kyoko!" Shou called out as he ran after Cain and Setsu outside the restaurant.

…But Cain and Setsu didn't even turn around to face him. They were both in character and existed as Cain and Setsu. Ren and Kyoko were nowhere to be found. For Ren, he was using Cain as an excuse to keep Kyoko away from Shou. For Kyoko, she was using Setsu as a defense against Shou. Their reasons may be different but the objective was the same: avoid Fuwa Shou at all costs.

Gritting his teeth and thinking that he was being ignored, Shou ran towards where Cain and Setsu were walking and grabbed unto Setsu's shoulder. If Kyoko was going to ignore him just like that, then he would make sure that he got her attention this time. After all, Kyoko would never be able to resist him and he was quite confident of that.

"Kyoko-"

Upon contact with Setsu's shoulder, Shou's extended hand on her shoulder was immediately flung away by Setsu herself. She didn't say a word. She only looked at him through venomous eyes, sizing him up and down, not even uttering a word, yet completely delivering in full, the hatred that she felt for him.

"Kyoko?" Fuwa Shou was a bit taken aback, shocked and puzzled. That face, although tons of make-up was painted unto it, was Kyoko's. And the intensity of the hatred he felt in the way she was looking at him only further confirmed his suspicions.

"Who are you calling Kyoko? My name is Setsu and don't you dare try to hit on me because I'm in a bad mood." Setsu flipped her hair and threw a deathly glare much similar to that of Cain's along Shou's direction.

"Setsu…? Ah… I get it. That must be the name of the character you're portraying." Shou smirked. "So Setsu-san, can you please allow me to talk with Kyoko for a little bit?" Shou asked instead with a cheeky smile on his face. He knew that he just found Kyoko out and she had no escape.

Ren, hearing Shou's words, secretly stiffened.

It was high likely that Shou really recognized Kyoko as Setsu. Right then and there, Shou was a big threat to the secrecy of the existence of Cain and Setsu Heel, as well as Ren's newest project. However, observing Kyoko acting as Setsu, Ren knew that she was keeping her act up to dispel Shou's certainty that she really was Kyoko. She had to continue acting to convince Shou that she was not Kyoko. If she could do that, then it would be a testament that Kyoko's Setsu was a very effective character.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you." Setsu crossed arms across her chest.

"Setsu, let's go…" Cain interjected instead. He wasn't quite confident if Setsu could really shake off the persistent Shou. Besides that, is the fact that, of course, he just really didn't like the guy.

"Huh? And who is this guy? Don't tell me… He's your boyfriend? What an unruly sight to behold." Shou smirked.

Shou didn't like the way that the guy with the unruly hair looked at him, but he wasn't about to just admit that openly. If this guy was Kyoko's boyfriend, then Shou didn't like him one little bit. And even if he looked a little bit too dangerous, Shou wasn't the kind of person to just walk away without a fight.

Of course, Shou's questions regarding Cain allowed Setsu a little bit of relief knowing that Shou didn't recognize Ren's Cain. It would be disastrous if Shou found out that Ren was Cain even before the movie was released. And so, with all her might, Kyoko must protect Ren at all costs.

_She must use her Setsu to protect Cain!_

"It will be a waste of my time to answer that." With one eyebrow raised up, Setsu clung back to Cain's arm and turned to leave.

But of course, Shou was also relentless.

"My… Kyoko-chan, how could you be so cold to your childhood sweetheart? Tsk, tsk… You're breaking my heart here… Didn't we even kiss before? Don't you remember? When I brought you flowers and I kissed you?" A proud smirk was on Shou's face, knowing that the mere memory of their kiss would surely boil Kyoko's blood to a very intense degree.

For a moment, Kyoko froze at the memory that Shou mentioned. Not only did such memory bring her absolute anger, it also brought her much shame. But then again, she remembered Ren's earlier words that night and retained her composure as Setsu. If Shou was going to be this persistent, Kyoko knew that she had to make Setsu do something very drastic to keep Shou off her back.

So Setsu laughed – the kind of laugh that was both demeaning and cold.

"Hahahaha… We… kissed? Hahaha… That's such a joke!" Setsu laughed and laughed like a little girl finding something very amusing.

A look of confusion and horror painted itself on Shou's face. "What's funny?" He asked.

"Mister…" Kyoko clung unto Cain's arm tighter. "Don't you know that my kisses, my hugs, my heart, my soul, all my attention and all of me… only belong to my brother?" Setsu directly said without batting an eyelash at Shou but with a fond smile on her lips. "You see, Mister, I don't care about anybody else in this world besides my brother…"

Setsu went as far as caressing Cain's cheek with her hand and looked at him with such strong love and devotion that was too abnormal to see between siblings. Shou's jaw instantly dropped open in shock at Setsu's open display of affection to her brother, but couldn't help but still stare.

Cain, or rather Ren, on the other hand, was too caught up with how Setsu was looking so affectionately at him that his expression remained stoic. He was just simply too mesmerized with the close-up view of Setsu's face that he remained immobile and ignored everything else.

"I guess, you could say that I and my brother really, really love each other…"

Setsu continued to caress Cain's cheek in a childlike and completely fascinating manner, rendering Shou speechless yet again. However, if Setsu was to completely erase Shou's suspicions that she was actually Kyoko, something more drastic was needed in order to increase the shock value – _something that only Setsu could do, and not Kyoko._

"And Mister, I don't think we've ever met before, much less kiss…" Setsu momentarily stole a glance at Shou and delighted at his dumbfounded expression. "You see, Mister, as I said, my kisses are only for my brother... And I kiss…"

Setsu shifted her gaze straight unto Cain's, keeping her eyes unto his as if wordlessly telling him to play along. Upon finally gazing straight into Setsu's determined eyes, Ren was back to reality and instantly realized that he must react with Setsu to make everything believable.

"I kiss… like this…" In one fell swoop, Setsu and Cain's lips met halfway as Cain bent down while Setsu stood on her tip-toes to share a kiss – something that Setsu would only do, and not Kyoko.

From Shou's point of view, Cain and Setsu's kiss was nothing short of passionate. Cain went as far as to encircle both his arms possessively around Setsu to emphasize that Setsu was his. And Shou? It would suffice to say that he was pawned, owned and deliberately trampled upon by Setsu and Cain's act of sibling love.

The truth was, the only thing that Setsu did was to stick her lips up to Cain, and Cain did the rest, leading his little sister in a fiery and passionate kiss. Setsu, being a fast learner, merely imitated her brother's way of kissing, and pretty soon, they were locked in a torrid kiss with Fuwa Shou as the audience.

Little did Kyoko know that the one kissing Setsu wasn't even Cain, it was Ren; and he did it not only to drive away Shou, but to also allow Kyoko a small glimpse of what he really felt for her as a man and not as a senior. On the other hand, even though Kyoko kept on pushing herself to be Setsu, the moment her lips met with Ren's, Setsu was forgotten. Her whole world suddenly came crashing as her heart responded to Ren's kiss.

Right then and there, after witnessing Cain and Setsu kiss, Fuwa Shou's doubts regarding Setsu's true persona was dispelled as he turned his back on them without a word. His shoulders were hung low as he was really looking forward to seeing Kyoko but got disappointed instead as he made a mistake with Setsu.

'Nah…' Shou thought to himself. 'Kyoko would definitely not do something like that…'

-oOo-

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Kyoko limply crawled on the floor crying her heart out and sobbing as soon as she and Ren reached the safe confines of their hotel room. "That bastard made me do something sooooooo stupid again! It was his fault! Arrrggghhh!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I can't believe you'd take advantage of me using acting, Mogami-san…" Tsuruga Ren teased as soon as they entered the hotel room.

"Noooooooooo! I wasn't taking advantage of you! I'm just a conservative Japanese maiden! Aaack! My chastity! My virtue! Oh, no! Now, it is soiled!" Kyoko continued on with her brand of hysterics as she even went as far as to bang her head on the floor. "Tsuruga-san, please kill me now… I actually dared – me, a kouhai – dared to lay my filthy lips on you, my senpai… Please kill me now…!" She looked at Ren with tear-stricken eyes full of remorse.

Ren sighed. Although it was fun teasing Kyoko, she was being burdened by the impromptu kissing scene. "Mogami-san, it was no big deal…" Ren appeased with a patient expression on his face. "You're an actress. Sooner or later, you're going to have your own screen kiss, so why don't you consider what happened as practice?"

"B-But… I Shouuld have not done it! Even though I was acting as Setsu, I'm still your junior and I had no right! I'm sorrrryyyyyy…"

"Mogami-san, if you did not do what you had to do, Shou would not have believed that you were Setsu and not Kyoko. Think of it this way, you were hired by Takarada-san to protect me, correct? So when you acted as Setsu to make Shou believe that you're not Kyoko, you protected me by not giving away our identities… You did the right thing and showed a very convincing Setsu that even fooled Shou, whom you grew up with as a child…" Ren appeased.

"If you think of it that way…" Kyoko seriously looked like she considered Ren's idea.

"One more thing, Mogami-san…"

"Eh?"

"We haven't had dinner yet…" Ren said with a smile on his face to reassure Kyoko that everything was alright. The dinner part was to distract her.

-Fin.

* * *

Date Written: April 12, 2012  
Date Posted: April 13, 2012


End file.
